


【佐鸣】给宇智波的第一百封信，与一封回信

by canner_cc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canner_cc/pseuds/canner_cc
Summary: 原著向，一发完结





	【佐鸣】给宇智波的第一百封信，与一封回信

**给宇智波的第一百封信，与一封回信**

 

※ 宇智波佐助 x 漩涡鸣人，叔佐鸣

※ 698后，无视原著结局，内含大量编纂与魔改，请注意

※ 所有BUG及OOC全部属于我

 

 

1

 

佐助：

  近来你可安好？很长时间没有收到你的信件，甚是想念。

  下月五日我将出任火影，如果方便，你能回木叶参加我的就职仪式吗？

  期待你的回信！祝好！

                                                                                       鸣人

 

漩涡鸣人在写下这几行字后重重呼了口气，他将原子笔丢到桌上，正巧落在一包未开封的信纸旁边。男人看上去有点沮丧，他站起身在屋里转了几个圈，又喝了杯水，才重新坐回放有软垫的木凳上，拿起先前写好的信件。

 

“佐助，近来你可安好。很长时间没有收到你的信件，甚是想念……”

 

鸣人低声将上面的字一个个读出来，当他平静而清晰地吐出‘祝好’一词时，巨大的空虚与失落瞬间袭上心头，化作看不清面目的黑色巨兽，懒散地趴俯在书桌一角，肆意伸展着犹如枝杈般的纤细手脚。

那些手、或是其他的东西，密密麻麻地缠在椅子腿上，有一些蹭过鸣人裸露的脚踝，留下一丝隐秘的刺痛。

即将出任第七代火影的人胡乱用手抹了把脸，将信纸揉做一团，丢进桌边的垃圾桶里。

 

这是他丢掉的，不知道第几份草稿。

 

‘佐助，好久没有收到你的信了！下月五号我就要当上火影啦，你一定要回来参加我的就职典礼得吧呦！’

一番沉思后，鸣人拾起笔，快速在空白的纸张上重新写下两行文字，用词随意，格式也不讲究，甚至没有一个署名。他托着下巴，将那信仔细地看了又看，不知隔了多久才满意地点点头，亲手叠成小巧的方块，塞到兜里。

他没有可以直接联系佐助的权限，每次只能借着六代传信过去时偶尔寄出一封，但多半没有回音。他不知道自己最为亲密的挚友在哪里执行任务，也不清楚对方近来在做些什么，强烈的既视感总会让他想起他们的青春，那段不可磨灭的岁月 —— 追逐、寻找、以及一味的错身而过。

鸣人用指腹轻轻蹭着洁白的纸张，木浆柔软的触感温和地刺激着他的大脑，提醒主人现在已经到了需要出门的时间。

 

 

旗木从漩涡手中接过折得整齐的信件，没有拆开检查内容，直接当着爱徒的面将那纸张揉成小卷，装进信鸽腿上绑着的小木筒里。

 

“谢啦，卡卡西老师。”鸣人笑得没心没肺，顶着一头毛茸茸的板寸在火影室里晃来晃去，最后停在历任火影的照片前，仰头望着他的父亲。

四战后旗木卡卡西影印了一份当年水门班的合影送给鸣人，虽然不是单人照，但作为留念也算合格。鸣人为此特意买了一个很是好看的金属相框，将父亲年轻时的照片摆在床头，紧挨着七班合照。

“我也要成为火影了，厉害吧！”

鸣人冲水门伸出手，笔了一个‘V’字。卡卡西跟着笑起来，他问鸣人还有没有别的要带给佐助的东西，漩涡顿了下，摇摇头。

 

六代目推开窗子，放出信鸽。

 

“佐助要是能回来就好了。”

鸣人望着鸽子飞走的方向，这样对卡卡西说，语气听似漫不经心，细细品来却是透着淡淡的不安。旗木将手搭在学生的肩膀上，缓缓说道：

“别担心，他一定会回来的。”

 

2

 

鸣人一直在等佐助，无数个白日与夜晚，金发男人总会下意识感知起周围的查克拉，渴望能从中找出独属于友人的那一份。

 

宇智波的力量曾经冰冷无比，像深渊，像捂不化的寒冰，包含着所有在阳光下无法呈现的负面情绪。漩涡对此颇有感触，有时也会觉得比起自己，他可能更加了解关于佐助的一切 —— 大概是这样的，他能感受到他的痛苦、他的不甘，夜深人静时，佐助所背负着的怨恨偶尔也会绕上他脆弱的脖子，勒进皮肤，深入骨髓。

 

大概是这样的。

 

鸣人说不清，他认为自己足够熟悉佐助，透彻得仿佛面对另一个漩涡鸣人，而直到最后少年才发现，自己其实才是什么都不懂的哪一个。

 

终结之谷，他与宇智波家最后的血脉并肩躺在地上，各自失去一条手臂。温热的、带着呛鼻腥气的血液顺着岩石纹路向下淌，最终汇聚于某点，血肉相融。

 

 

接过火影的称呼前，漩涡有许多事情需要做。六代目早在半年前便逐步将工作转交给他的学生与继任者，年轻的英雄不再需要出外勤，转而将精力全部投入处理繁琐的公文中。鸣人对此叫苦不迭，在学生时期他的成绩就总是垫底，四战后倒是顺利通过了中忍与上忍考试，但天知道整个过程有多痛苦 —— 可怜的年轻人不止一次抱着头痛苦地倒在课桌上，对为他开小灶的伊鲁卡老师表示自己宁愿再去打一遍辉夜，也做不到把整本书上的所有内容全部烂背于心。

 

“吊车尾就是吊车尾。”

 

冷清的声音自身侧想起，那股子熟悉的嘲讽味被表现得淋漓尽致，尾音处还带着若有若无的上挑。鸣人抬起头，隔壁座位空无一人，倒是他的书包被主人不小心碰在地上，里面的本子散了一地。

“啊啊啊！我的午饭！！！”

好生放在包里的浅绿色便当盒惨遭波及，鸣人惨叫一声，自己头天晚上哼着歌捏出得饭团此时竟然全数摊在脚边，无一幸免。

伊鲁卡忍了半天，才没把书脊狠狠敲到鸣人的脑袋上。

 

 

漩涡持笔的手足足在纸张上方停留了三分钟。

 

作为参谋陪在友人左右的鹿丸见他半天没动，还以为是文件哪里出了问题，急忙放下手头的工作过去帮忙。直到奈良凑到自己跟前，鸣人才勉强将自己从回忆中拔出来，金发男人若无其事地伸了个懒腰，企图以此掩盖自己刚刚的走神。

只可惜鹿丸根本不吃这套。

“别总想那些没用的。”

参谋双手抱在胸前，对未来的火影说道。鸣人干笑两声，没有反驳。

 

下班后他抽空去了趟超市，买来一沓啤酒，还有用来下酒的零食。路过蔬菜区时鸣人忍不住往袋子里装了点小番茄，红色的圆润果实挤在不大的塑料袋中，鲜亮得好看。

漩涡提着袋子只身穿过小路，往家的方向走，期间碰上几位熟识的邻居，年长者们热情地迎上前，只为能同未来的火影大人打声招呼。鸣人笑着向那些人摆手，嘴上说着让他感到无比陌生的客气话，直到关上房门，被弥漫在客厅中的黑暗包裹住时，整个世界方是得以重新归为平静。

鸣人将袋子放到餐桌上，没有开灯，而是直接从里面拿出一盒全脂牛奶，撕开包装，猛灌了两口。

 

他的嗓子又干又哑，泛着火辣辣的痛疼。

 

还沾有冷藏柜中凉气的液体很快让鸣人的喉咙得到了解放，男人毫无形象的用手背抹了抹嘴，把其他东西一口气全部倒在桌子上，拉开冰箱，先将啤酒安置好，转头又去收面包和泡面。

 

一切归置妥当，漩涡摸着黑在客厅里坐了一会儿。他仰面窝在舒服的、还带着清洗剂香气的沙发上，随意伸展四肢，想通过这种随意的动作让自己得到放松。

 

鸣人盯着天花板，自从接受了九喇嘛的查克拉后，他变得可以轻松地在夜间看清周围的事物。比如现在，他能看到自己的房顶上延展有一道小小的裂纹，还能看清一袋装好的小番茄安静地躺在桌子上，等待处置。

漩涡挣扎着直起身，赤着脚，拎起袋子走进厨房。他从矮柜里翻出一个大号玻璃碗，把新鲜的蔬菜倒进去，果实与玻璃相撞发出一连串的、‘啪啪’的响动，随后依次落入碗底。

男人拧开水龙头，站在水槽前清洗起来。他逐一将小番茄根部的叶子去掉，并再次检查它们的表皮是否光滑如旧。还未散去寒意的水流顺着他的指缝流进掌心，淌过他的心头，鸣人手一颤，随即进入仙人模式，唐突地感知起四周。

 

而后，他落寞地垂下了眼睑。

 

3

 

宇智波佐助在三月的最后一天回到木叶，那时鸣人正在火影办公室同旗木与奈良确认就职典礼的具体流程，忙得不可开交。

 

“鹿丸，这份致辞能不能再短一点，我觉得太啰嗦了嘚吧呦。”

“不能。”鹿丸斩钉截铁地拒绝了即将成为自己上司的男人，“当天发言时克制一下，不要随意带上口癖。”

“这又不是我控制得了的！”鸣人委屈。

“其他四影都会出席你的就任典礼，当然，也有安排几个媒体采访。鸣人，你懂我的意思吧？”卡卡西补充，他的学生就算到了而立之年也并不能完全令他放心。意外性NO.1的忍者，即使当天有人告诉六代目‘不好了鸣人睡过头要迟到！’，旗木也能对此表示充分理解。

“我当然知道——”男人的声音拉得很长，他突然顿住，视线透过宽大的玻璃，飘向接近村子入口的位置。

“怎么了？”鹿丸紧跟着也向窗外看去。

 

哪里什么也没有。

 

漩涡在进入房间后一直紧绷着的背部肌肉逐渐放松下来，在鹿丸看来就像了却了压在心底、难以开口的心事一般。成年后鸣人的性格日渐内敛，他不再会一惊一乍的大呼小叫，遇事也习惯性地多考虑上几分 —— 这很好，起码作为下任火影的接班人，这很好，是一条极为正确的、通向成功的成长道路。

鸣人揉揉鼻子，含含糊糊地说：“没什么。”

 

 

漩涡鸣人如愿见到了佐助。他的朋友、唯一的挚友、仅存的兄弟夹着风尘而来，裹着黑色斗篷，那下面藏有伴随主人多年的锋利长剑。

宇智波在进入火影室后直接将目光停在了鸣人脸上，金发人冲他‘呦’了一声，挂起温和的微笑。

佐助淡淡看了他一眼，从包里取出一个深紫色的卷轴。

“给鸣人就好。”旗木指指已经坐到属于火影的座位上的漩涡，：“从今天起，你归他管。”

鸣人嘿嘿笑起来，大概由于未能习惯行使即将属于自己的权利，他的神色略显腼腆，没有接话，反而给了一向沉默的佐助抢先开口的机会。

“就凭他？吊车尾的。”

男人的话中透着深深的笑意，黝黑的瞳孔深不见底，让人猜不明他此时此刻、说出这句话时，是怀着怎么样的心情。

“你才吊车尾！”鸣人叫到，声音不大，沙哑的嗓音听上去软糯糯的，比起抗议更像是在对友人示好。

旗木和奈良太过熟悉他们的相处模式，直接当做无事发生，继续先前关于典礼的谈话。

 

这事轮不上常年在外的佐助插手，黑发的英俊男人简单向鸣人汇报了几句调查结果，确定过没有其他事情后，便打算离开。

 

“佐助！”漩涡见他要走，急忙叫住友人。

“还有事？”永远会对鸣人都充满耐心的宇智波问。

“那个……”

人是自己留下的，但真到了要开口的时候，鸣人又不知道该怎么讲。他别别扭扭地别过头，故意移开视线，不看站在自己面前的宇智波。

“信，我给你的信，收到了吗？”他问，语气中带着那么一点点点的期待。

佐助没有马上答话，紧紧盯着办公桌后的漩涡鸣人。

 

那个人应当是理了发，头发比自己上次回来时短上不少，看上去手感很好，让人忍不住想要揉上一把，试试哪里是否如自己所想一般，柔软万分；他的眼袋处显出青色，可能是没睡好，也可能是昨天晚上喝了太多的酒，总之肯定拜了不规律的作息所赐；他有剃胡子，下巴处干净整洁，皮肤细腻得犹如十八岁的少女 —— 佐助觉得这一定是九喇嘛的查克拉在作怪，他们已经不再年轻，时光却没能在两个人的脸上留下过多痕迹。

 

约莫着是因为宇智波沉默了太久，鸣人的表情几乎可以用沮丧形容了。他想不通自己在执着什么，佐助只身离开后漩涡写了无数封信寄给对方，收到的回复却屈指可数。鸣人曾因此大为恼火，赌气般地不再给佐助写信，然而还没出半个月，又跑去文具店买近新出品的压花信纸，收在抽屉里，没事就抽出一张压在笔下。

佐助少有的、只是看上一眼便能轻松数出张数的回信也被妥善地放在哪里，薄薄一打，纸张四周被磨出了毛边。那些信整齐地落在一起，统一封在盖子上印着漂亮花纹的铁皮盒子中，沉睡在抽屉的最内侧。

 

就在漩涡准备放弃询问这个问题时，宇智波终于给出了自己的答复。

 

“收到了。”男人的口气很淡。

“那你怎么不给我回信？”

未来的火影不假思索，脱口而出。说完他马上后悔，这搞得不就像自己在期待能收到回信一样吗？

果不其然，佐助脸上立刻浮现出自己极其熟悉，总能成功令他感到不爽，调笑意味浓烈的恶劣笑容。

“你想让我回复什么？”

佐助问，黑发男人将身体前倾，仿佛是要跨过整张实木制成的办公桌，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，贴到鸣人面前一般。

“我才没有——”漩涡拔高嗓音，想要仰仗气势战胜宇智波的自带嘲讽气场。

他的同伴笑笑，没再逗他。

“算了，我大人有大量，不和你计较。”鸣人摆出上司的架子，冲佐助扬扬手，“四号晚上我们要聚会，提请庆祝一下，你来吗？”

“看情况。”宇智波给了他一个模棱两可的回答，消失在烟雾之中。

 

4

 

鸣人本来不是这么打算的，他知道佐助不爱和别人凑热闹，就想提前一天单独请他吃酒。然而话到嘴边，四战时面对无解敌人眼睛都能不眨一下的英雄却突然打了磕巴，无论如何也组织不好语言。

他担心佐助拒绝，又畏惧他会应下赴约 —— 本该冲突的两件事同时占据了鸣人的思维，将他的脑子搅成一团。

 

那种感觉实在是太奇怪了。

 

漩涡不止一次地在宇智波的身上体会到这种矛盾感情，亲密而疏远，热情却冷漠。他找回了佐助，却也是在同一天，永远地失去了他的半身。

 

 

直到四号早上鸣人也没能见到佐助，他听鹿丸说宇智波在协助谍报科破解某份机密文件，漩涡对此深表怀疑，但以他现在的立场，没有多嘴询问的资格。

他会在明天冠上七代目火影的头衔，此时和一个曾经的叛忍、现在依旧是五大国最可怕的不定时炸弹吊在一起，显然并不合适。

鸣人不愿这么去形容佐助，但他们已经快要步入中年，需要学会审时度势，也要试着合理地消化掉伴随地位增高，而产生的无边黑暗。

 

漩涡心下了然，宇智波为了自己做出过太多让步。男人没有接上假肢，也不会长时间在村中逗留，他不想让鸣人在面对火之国的高层时感到为难，转而开始寻求消耗自己能量的途径。鸣人在想通这些事后低落了许久，这不是他想要的，也不是他心中的火影，当年终结之谷一战后他对他的朋友说‘与其去死不如活下来帮我’，但鸣人心底所期望得到的，并不是这样的帮助。

而又正因如此，他才会更加强烈地，渴望能够接过火影的职位。

 

他要还给佐助一个可以自由生活的木叶。

 

 

下班后鹿丸拐着鸣人一路直奔事前定好的居酒屋，和他同期的朋友们基本到齐，几十号人占据了店内最大的包间，围坐在长桌前，每个人手中都握着酒杯。

 

“恭喜了！”

“真有你的，鸣人！”

“从明天起就得叫你七代目火影大人了——”

“哎哎，别这么说，怪不好意思的。”

漩涡挠挠脸，坚硬的指甲刮过皮肤，刺痛神经。

“今晚醉不归！”

不知道是谁喊了一嗓子，众人一应而起，纷纷往鸣人的杯子里斟酒。金发男人架不住这份热情，加之心里真是高兴，来者不拒，倒一杯喝一杯，烤串没吃下多少，人倒是快被喝趴。

大家都在兴头上，喝得多少有点过。李洛克拉着牙念叨起他们的小时候，话挑了头，便大有刹不住闸的趋势，参与讨论的人数越来越多，到最后干脆演变为一屋子的人集体陷入怀旧氛围中，轮番讲起小时候的故事。大到中忍考试，小到还在忍者学校时的一次值日，他们谈及许多，却默契地绕过了宇智波佐助。

鸣人的嗓子里像是卡了根羽毛，骚弄得喉咙痒痒的。他几次开口欲谈起他的友人，可惜要么没把握住时机错过了话题，要么被完全无视，没人接话。

 

宇智波一族可谓钉在木叶耻辱柱上的的忌讳与软肋，五大国私下虽然早已达成了协议，但在公众场合，避而不谈仍旧是最好的选择。

 

漩涡心里难过，他是个性子直爽的男人，大部分时间不会刻意掩饰自己的感情波动，但今天却也只能脸上挂笑，迎合大家。众人凑在一起为他庆祝，身为东道主自然不能坏了这份兴致，只得一杯杯往胃里灌着辛辣的酒水，妄图以此麻木自己思绪。

好在春野对此也颇为不满，用鹿丸的话讲，已经蜕变为一名好女人的医生巧妙地将话题绕过他们的青春，引到恋爱问题上。

在场众人多半早已成家，这种事情又不好拿去询问女性，矛头便干脆对准了至今单身，连个对象也没谈过的漩涡鸣人。

 

“我这不是……一直没有合适的。”

鸣人立刻表态，他没有接受雏田的告白，也未曾主动追求过异性。性格粗条的漩涡在情爱面前总是小心翼翼的，他不断观察着周围，参加了若干场婚礼，也做过伴郎，却始终不愿在自己的生命中，往前迈出重要的一步。

碍于雏田在场，其他人也不好继续追问，打着哈哈把这件事揭了过去，转头骚扰同样单着的志乃，问他感情经历如何。鸣人跟着他们一起大笑，互相挖苦，他给自己倒酒，给朋友倒酒，终是喝了个酩酊大醉。

 

 

一行人出了居酒屋还想续摊，鸣人摇晃起脑袋，口齿不清地说着自己明天还得早起，之后再请大家喝酒。众人不依，闹着非要鸣人今天就喝个痛快，十几个人吵吵闹闹地向前走了一段，为首的佐井突然停下，带着后面一波人跟着停住脚步。

“怎么？”有好事的凑到前面，在看清来人后马上闭起了嘴巴。

 

不远处，披着黑色斗篷的宇智波正站在路灯下，表情淡漠地看着他们。

准确的说，是盯着被鹿丸和丁次架在中间的鸣人。

 

春野松了口气，她同佐助打过招呼后把鸣人塞给对方，催着其他朋友赶紧回家。一群人不甘心地念了几句后化作鸟兽，四散而去。

 

5

 

喝醉了的鸣人总是乱动，佐助一只手架不住他，干脆把人抗在肩膀上，催动查克拉直接传送回他的居所。

黑发男人将鸣人扔在床上，醉汉扭动几下后自己找了个舒服的位置，抱着枕头蹭来蹭去，嘴里不知在念叨什么。佐助生来的那点好脾气大概全用在了这人身上，不可一世的宇智波耐心地为他的火影脱掉鞋，换下染着酒气的外衣，还去洗手间冲湿毛巾，熟稔地为对方净手净脸。

相比之下，鸣人显得一点感激之情也没有，金发人左躲右挡，不愿被冰冷的软物擦拭眼睛，闹到最后惹得佐助动了怒，干脆把人强行按在床上，粗暴地用鹅黄色的毛巾搓过他的脸颊。

 

“喂、喂！”

被弄疼的鸣人清醒不少，他眯起眼，待视线聚起焦后，倒吸一口冷气。

“佐助？你怎么在这儿？”漩涡撑起身子，半倚在床头，由于酒精的缘故，他的舌头还有些打结。

“不欢迎？”宇智波没好气地回了他一句，将毛巾甩在那个人脸上。

“你干什么啊！”

在这人面前总会被轻易挑拨到跳脚的鸣人叫到，他自认已经打磨圆滑、变得沉稳的性子在遇上时佐助总不够用。金发人噘着嘴地骂了几句‘笨蛋’，把带着湿气的毛巾敷在眼睛上，给充血的眼球降温。

 

佐助为他倒了水，放在床头柜上，叫他喝了醒酒。

 

“明天有就职典礼还喝这么多，你说你是不是白痴？”

宇智波拉过书桌前的椅子，坐到漩涡床边，抱着手，一脸不屑。

“你才白痴！混蛋佐助！”

“你说谁混蛋——”

佐助一把捏住鸣人的脸，用力拉扯那片软肉，鸣人那肯示弱，握起拳头照着对方的面门招呼。

火药味一触即发，两个小三十岁的成年男性如小学生般扭打在一起，一时间竟然谁也没能占到谁的便宜。

 

如果有人能把这个画面拍下来投给报社，铁定会在第二天成为比 ‘新任火影就职’更加火爆的新闻。

几乎凭借一己之力结束四战、五大国实力的巅峰、世界上最强的两个男人玩闹似的打作一团，互相扯着对方的头发，谁也不做退让。

 

“可恶！宇智波佐助，你是不是和我过不去！”鸣人揉着被掐红的脸，愤恨地说。

宇智波好笑地抬起眼，一字一顿地问他：“是谁和谁过不去？”

漩涡愣住，他干巴巴地眨眨眼，似乎有点委屈的意思在里面。男人支支吾吾说不出话，干脆去冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒，默默递给佐助。

 

两人拉开盖子，鸣人顺势将酒罐送到佐助手边，和好友撞了个杯。

 

“我也算请你喝过酒了。”

漩涡的声音再次恢复平静，他低声念了一句，大口大口往嗓子里灌起啤酒。平日极少沾酒的宇智波象征性地抿了两口，当他再次看向鸣人时，对方已经喝下整整一罐。

 

二人无话，为了让气氛变得不那么奇怪，干脆一并望着窗外的星空。

至少鸣人是这样认为的，虽然他能从玻璃的反光中看到的佐助，以及那直白的、落在自己后颈上的深邃目光。

 

“我说……”

半响，鸣人的声音幽幽在屋内响了起来，他转过头，眼神忽明忽暗。

佐助墨黑色的瞳孔似是在吞噬着周围的一切，时间、空间、暧昧的氛围、还有自己。鸣人能够在里面找到他的影子，小小的金发少年不断向前奔跑着，奔跑着，不曾停步。

不知出于何种情绪，也可能单纯只是酒精作用，鸣人的眼角有些胀痛。男人宽大的手掌握紧又松开，眼皮耷下，将大半个蓝色眼珠藏在下面。

“我还是想问你。”

漩涡这么说，一直等他开口的宇智波扬起下巴，示意对方可以继续讲下去。还没想好如何开口就便已经得到应许的鸣人顿感口干舌燥，他顾上礼节，夺过佐助手中的啤酒，全数折进了胃里。

啤酒的沙口感在口腔中蔓延开来，鸣人呼出一口气，迷茫却格外认真地注视着面前的宇智波。

 

**“信，我的回信呢，佐助？”**

 

低沉的笑声从那个人的喉咙里七零八落地挤出来，佐助对鸣人讲了句‘你该睡了’，先前被驱散开来的睡意登时扯动起漩涡的眼皮，将它们缓缓合上。

 

6

 

宇智波参加了漩涡的就职典礼，只不过他站得很远，远到几乎不可察觉，在无人发现的前提下立在樱花树旁，任由微风卷起他的黑发，还有落在地上的粉红色花瓣。

 

他看到漩涡举止得体地从六代目旗木卡卡西手中接过属于自己的御神袍，随后发表了简短而有力的对外讲话。他同其他几影、火之国高层、还有好友们一一合影，笑容灿烂，丝毫没有经历了宿醉的意思。

放下心来的佐助将身形隐在树后，准备离开。

 

 

“喂，你都不祝贺我下，就打算溜走？”

某个声音自身后响起，打破寂静。佐助在心底叹了口气，转过身子。

“在这种场合还用影分身，也就只有你这个吊车尾干得出来了。”

“影分身怎么了！我看你是羡慕我能使用的这么好！”

漩涡鸣人，本该站在会场正中的七代目火影本尊，披着洁白的御神袍，双手叉腰，整个人显得气呼呼的。

佐助有些好笑地看着他，稍作沉默后开口道：“恭喜。”

“哎？”

鸣人愣住，他本以为佐助会向往常一样挖苦自己几句然后直接走人，那料到今天这人竟然大大方方地说出了一句‘恭喜’，并且表情严肃，丁点没有戏弄人的意思。直白的祝贺让漩涡不好意思起来，他‘嘿嘿’笑着，又是挠头又是挠鼻子，大概是不知道将手摆在那里才好。

 

宇智波看着他的蠢样，心头似有春水流过，软成一片。

 

“对了，信，给我的回信呢？”

金发人伸出手，上面裹有层层绷带，是他的义肢。佐助一时没想明白对方的意思，也就没有作答。

 

自他回来后鸣人不止一次提起他寄给自己的信，也不止一次的，向他索要着本不曾存在的回信。

 

“佐助你怎么这么无情！”金发人的声音里掺着哭腔，虽然佐助心知这都是他装得，却还是难免动情，“你知道我给你写了多少封信吗！费了很多时间的！”

佐助揉揉眉心，他不想再听到鸣人吵闹的声音，只好答道：

“一百封。”

 

世界安静下来。

 

鸣人睁大眼睛，惊讶的表情让中年人上去有些滑稽。他无措地瞟动视线，四处乱看，唯独不敢直视眼前的宇智波；

佐助没能比他好到那里，男人僵在原地，有什么原本重要、却被努力压制着的感情在心底呼之欲出。无论何时都能保持冷静，快速分析形势的人在此刻失去了思考能力，身体中只剩本能，撑着他向前迈出步子。

 

初春的暖风吹过，从枝头扫下几片花瓣，正好落在七代目火影的影帽上，显得甚是好看。漩涡微微垂下头，想要把樱花从自己的帽子上弹下去，然而他还未能完成整个动作，宇智波的手却先一步抵达眼前。

男人摘下红白相间、中间写着‘火’字的宽大帽子，挡住鸣人的侧脸，正对着远处的火影岩壁。

 

宇智波佐助的身形略微前倾，轻轻啄了下鸣人柔软的嘴唇。

 

“回信。”

佐助说，他们的额头紧紧贴在一起，传递着来自灵魂深处的颤动。

“你可真是个混蛋……”

鸣人嘟囔道，转而给了对方一个绵长的亲吻。

 

7

 

小巧的铁盒中原本装着巧克力，据佐助说是路过某个名不见经传的小国时顺手买下的特产，黑发男人在回到木叶后随手将裹有精美包装纸的铁盒丢给鸣人，那时他们还不到二十岁，可以肆意地品尝任何高热量食物。

 

“又不是小孩子了，买这个干嘛？”

鸣人嘴上闹得凶，实则宝贝得不行。这可是佐助难得主动送给他的礼物，金发人立刻将小盒子塞进袋子里，生怕被别人看去要走似的。

“不想要还我。”

佐助自然是看到漩涡将巧克力小心地收了起来，可还是忍不住想要逗他。黑发青年靠在火影室一角，旗木不在，屋里只有他们两个。

“谁要还你！”鸣人冲他吐了下舌头，“我还有任务，走了！”

他迈出几步，又停下，回过头问：“你下次什么时候回来？”

“不知道。”佐助手一摊，实话实说。

“……信，我会写信给你，你也要给我回信得吧呦！”

漩涡别扭地说，那时他的头发还没被剃成板寸，仍旧会随着主人的动作而小范围的飘动。

“随你。”

宇智波望着他，露出只有在面对鸣人时，才会浮现的温和微笑。

 

隔了一周，漩涡总算清闲下来，可以去尝佐助送他给的巧克力。青年用拆信刀划开包装，取出盖子上印有繁复花纹的铁皮小盒，拿在手中不住翻看。

 

是个很漂亮的盒子，做工看上去也十分讲究。

 

鸣人几乎能想象出里面的糖果有多好吃了，他迫不及待地打开盒子，拿出一颗由金色锡纸包裹住的方形巧克力块，丢进嘴里。

浓厚的可可味在味蕾上猛地炸开，鸣人捂住嘴，险些没被苦出眼泪。

巧克力理应都是甜腻、散发着诱人香气的，而佐助买来的这盒却意外苦涩，在鸣人看来甚至比春野逼着他试用的某些药物还要难吃上几分 —— 漩涡在包装盒上找了半天，才搞清这是一份可可含量高达90%的黑巧克力。

 

那家伙一定是故意的——

 

漩涡愤恨地盯着小小的铁盒，似是要用目光在上面烫出洞来。他将巧克力倒在桌上，收进出任务时携带的挎包中，那好看的盒子鸣人怎么也舍不得丢，干脆放到抽屉里，后来佐助陆续有寄信回来，便又多了个收纳的功能。

 

 

佐助，好久没有收到你的信了！

下月五号我就要当上火影啦，你一定要回来参加我的就职典礼得吧呦！

 

鸣人将小小的信纸折成方块形，装进兜里。

 

这是他寄给宇智波佐助的第一百封信，几年间对方总共回了他十一封，其中八封是贺年状，另外三封则都和任务有关。

漩涡坐在椅子上，托着下巴望向晴空。他心下盘算着如果佐助这次给了回信，那就叫对方从宇智波家荒凉的老宅里搬出来，凑合同自己挤着过吧。

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

后记：

 

《佐助真传 来光篇》的结尾把我刺激得不行，那句淡淡的‘字真丑’，活生生叫我意难平了半年。

而到了《鸣人成为火影的日子》，我已经不知道该如何形容心中的空虚感。众人聚在一起为鸣人庆祝，这其中却独独少了他的唯一，何止一句无奈可以形容。

作为同人，这是我唯一能做到的。我想给我心爱的少年们另外一中结局，在这个世界中，他们不仅心意相通，还能厮守终生。

 

谢谢每一位看到这里的小天使。

我们下个故事再见。

 


End file.
